Stress within subterranean formations affects the mechanical and fluid properties of those subterranean formations. Accordingly, knowledge of the magnitude and orientation of that stress (the “stress field”) is useful for planning and drilling a wellbore that traverses those subterranean formations. Knowledge of the stress field is also useful for planning and conducting the fracturing of a subterranean formation that contains hydrocarbons. Presently, stress field data is limited to estimates based on limited data and modeling. Any improvements in determining the actual stress field components are valuable for planning, drilling, and producing from a well.